I Can Only Imagine
by DarkInTheShadows
Summary: Alexander and John have always been in love, and nearing their ten year anniversary, something huge happens.
1. Chapter 1: What Would Be Enough?

"So, when do you think he'll do it?"

Alexander was on the phone with his best friend, Eliza Schuyler.

"I don't know. I might have to do it first," Alexander said, fiddling with the end of a blanket.

"You guys have been dating since Sophomore year in high school. We're 24 for God's sake! John and you are perfect for each other," Eliza had a point. They were nearing their ten year anniversary in a few months.

"Anyways, we have a date tomorrow night. He won't tell me what the hell we are doing," Alex loved planning ahead, so he hated surprises, John was the opposite.

"Oh my gosh, remember in Senior year when John jumpscared you at the Halloween party? That was hilarious!" she laughed, reminiscing at how scared Alex had been.

" _Hey Alex~."_

" _What, John?"_

 _John put his hand on Alex's shoulder, Alex turned around._

" _AAAHHHHH!"_

 _Everyone erupted in laughter, entertained by the couple's ways of annoying each other._

 _In between laughs, John managed a few words._

" _T-that.. Wa-was…. a-amazing!"_

 _Alex stared at him, his previously horrified expression, now looking just pissed off._

" _Seriously? My one fear!"_

 _Everyone laughed even more, loving how they tricked each other._

Alex smiled, he missed high school, missed being able to just lay back.

"Now, I can't trust anyone when we get together. One of my only fears!" he added a chuckle, his friends were like siblings.

"Mon ami, who are you on the phone with?" the familiar French voice called from the hallway.

Alex got up and opened his door, "Yeah, 'Liza. Oh, is Herc here too?"

"Oui. We all just got back from the store."

"Hey, guys!" Eliza called from the phone.

Lafayette and Alex walked into the living room, just as John and Hercules looked up at the noise.

"So, whatcha guys doin'?" Eliza said, making everyone in the room smile.

"Probably watching a movie on Netflix or something," John yelled, "like horror."

"No!" Alex yelled quickly slightly blushing.

Everyone laughed, knowing how terrified the boy could get.

"But I love it when you get flustered!" John teased making Alex blush even more.

"Ugghhh. You are terrible."

Eliza laughed from the other end, "You guys are hilarious. Seriously though John, you just want Alex to cuddle up next to you."

At this, John grinned and turned his head.

"Oh my God, you are absolutely horrible!" Alex playfully hit John's arm, making the taller boy gasp theatrically.

"No, my love. For what shall I do?" John put his hand to his forehead, letting Alexander roll his eyes.

"You guys are so dramatic," Eliza laughed, but also rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Liza. When are you coming? It's been forever since we've seen each other in person!"

It had been about 6 months since Eliza had last come to New York. She had moved to Albany, but she longed for the large city she had grown loved.

"Soon, I promise. I might even move back," she smiled at the thought of not only being closer to her friends, but also to her sisters.

"You have to. We miss you so much!" John called, saying what everyone was thinking.

"Everyone would love that! Absolutely!" Alex was ecstatic. He wanted his best friend to move back to his beloved city.

"I know. I know. I still have to find an apartment. And see if the hospital will offer me a job," Eliza sighed. It had always been her dream to be a physician, and now she is.

"Of course they will. Who wouldn't want such an amazing physician?"

Eliza lightly blushed, she used to have a crush on Alexander, but she got over it quickly.

"Oh, shoot. I forgot that I was supposed to run to the store. Gotta go. Bye guys!"

"Bye 'Liza!"

Everyone waved to each other, and Eliza ended the call.

"So, let's watch some movies!" John yelled, flopping down onto the couch.

Alexander cuddled up next to John as Lafayette and Hercules picked a movie.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready For A Lifetime

**This is going out really fast, but I was just able to get into a place where I could start posting. I'm going to start planning out an updating schedule over the next few weeks, and a few of the ones that I have are a couple thousand long.**

 **Anywho, let's do this!**

* * *

"I can't figure out what to wear!" Alexander grunted and flopped down onto his bed.

"Come on Alex, what about that one flanel? It looks really nice," Maria said, trying to help.

"With some blue jeans, that would be kinda neutral, ready for anything," Eliza added, smiling at her girlfriend.

"That would look good with your Vans. The black ones," Lafayette was very keen on fashion, so everyone trusted his opinion. Especially with anything to do with events and occasions.

"But, what if he shows up in a suit? What if I'm underdressed?" Alexander was letting his anxiety get the best of him, but he and John hadn't been on a date in a little over a month, so this was sorta big.

"John wouldn't care. And plus, he loves you. Now come on, it's almost time to meet!" Lafayette assured Alex.

"Yeah, Al'. Everyone saw the way you and John would look at each other when you thought no one would see in high school," Maria said, gently smiling and tilting her head.

"And the way you look at each other when we're watching movies, seriously, you two are perfect for each other," Laf added, the couple really were perfect for each other.

"Okay. Now come on, Alex. You have to get ready!" Eliza said after a moment.

"Wow, okay babe. That was a really heartfelt minute!" Maria nudged Eliza with her elbow.

"Well, what time did John say to meet him?" Eliza asked, ready to prove herself.

"Ummmm.. 5:30. It's 5:00 and I'm meeting John in the lobby. Sooo, ha!" Alex teased, making the girls roll their eyes and making Lafayette snicker.

"Really, though. I should get ready," he said picking up his clothes.

"You guys can catch up, I'll change in the bathroom," he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom to change.

"So, this has to be special. We are coming to the City tomorrow, so why are they going out tonight?" Maria asked, which summed up what Eliza thought.

"I don't know, John didn't say anything. Did Alex think anything would happen?" Lafayette replied, now asking the questions.

"No, but he was pretty excited. We were talking about random things. Work, things like that," Eliza added, not giving much information.

"It has to be something big, and plus, they've been dating for nearly ten years! Something must be happening," Maria remarked.

"Well, we did talk about a proposal. How if John didn't propose soon, he would. But I don't know," Eliza seemed hesitant about saying this, yet she said it quickly.

"Oh Jesus, what if he pops the question tonight? Like, John?" Maria put her hands up to her mouth, though the presumed question would be hardly shocking, it was shocking, however, that they weren't already engaged.

"Well don't tell either of them. If one of them wants to do it, we should leave that to them," Eliza was always level-headed, and almost always right. This was one of those times.

"Oui. It will most likely be John, but still. If they want to tell us on their own, they can," Lafayette was also right, and Maria nodded in agreement.

Alexander walked into the room with the outfit they had picked out, with his black Vans.

"So, whatcha guys talkin' 'bout?" He sat down on the bed, and looked at all of them.

"Work. Apartments that I'm looking at in the City," Eliza quickly said. It was often off-putting how easily she could lie, no one would expect it from her.

"'Liza, that's amazing! So, what part are you looking at?" Alex grinned, happy that Eliza was planning on moving back so soon.

"Around yours, in that area," Maria finished, smiling and glancing at Eliza.

"Great! Oh when do you think you'll move?" Alex was now grinning like a young child.

"In a few months probably, but soon," everyone was uplifted by the girls' news, and her sisters would be more so, since they had been begging her to move ever since she moved upsate.

"Oh, so. I have this idea for my new book, and, don't tell anyone, I might consider writing it with this other guy, he's a really good author, and he could be good for it."

"Yeah, what about that? What's it about?"

Everyone loved Alex's writing, and he would sometimes write personal passages for them. Everyone knew since high school that his writings would stop the world, and here he was, a New York-Bestselling Author.

"Oui, whenever you pull out your laptop, you write so fast it is scary," Lafayette shook his head, as if reminiscing on a terrible nightmare.

"You'll have to see later," he smirked, taunting his friends.

"Oh, God. Please tell me you aren't writing a book about politics. Please," Maria shook her head, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Nope. Anyway, I'm gonna go down to the lobby, bye guys!" Alex grabbed his wallet, and walked downstairs.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

 **Whew. That was fun to edit. I have some major plans for this, and let me tell you, they are horrible-in an evil way-so get ready. Anyhow, enough of my rambling. Hope y'all have a nice day, week, month, year, and lifetime.**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: That Would Be Enough

**Whew! School is crazy, everyone's already starting drama, and I'm trying to figure a schedule still. Crazy. I still have a few chapters that I have to edit, then they'll be ready, so be ready for these chapters to come out like crazy for a few more days.**

* * *

As Alexander got out of the elevator, he fiddled with the end of his belt.

This wasn't the pair's first date, but they hadn't been on one in a while.

The elevator doors opened, John looked up and grinned.

"Hey," John had sly, knowing grin plastered across his face.

Alex took in his boyfriend's appearance.

John was wearing a maroon and grey flannel with bleach-washed jeans. He was wearing his Chuck Taylor's that he had gotten a couple months ago when Laf insisted he take them on a shopping trip. He had his hair in a ponytail that looked like it was about to explode any second.

"Jesus, I thought I was underdressed!" Alexander breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't over dressed either.

"So, ready for our date?" John held out his arm, letting Alex take it in his as he smirked.

John had already called an Uber that was waiting outside for their departure.

"Central Park, please," John said as soon as both of them were fully in the backseat.

The driver nodded, and let the car roll in the direction of the famous destination.

Soon enough, they rolled to a stop in front of the park.

It was beautiful, having the sunset on the cool fall day, yet already having all of the lights on.

"Come on. I already planned everything," they got out of the car with a nod to the driver, standing in awe.

"So, what exactly are we doing tonight?" Alexander asked. He hated surprises, and often let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Well, you'll have to see," John was grinning, which slowly turned into a smirk once more.

"Jesus, are there fucking, like, ducks that are going to make us run? Because I skipped the gym this week," Alex threw his head back and groaned.

"Wait, why'd you skip the gym?" John was often amused by Alexander's excuses for missing the gym.

"Well," he ran his hand through his hair, "I had a really good writing streak, I was doing really well, and I absolutely could not let the gym ruin that."

John laughed, this was a common occurrence, and he had grown used to dating a writer. Accustomed to it. They strolled across the sidewalk to the restaurant was only about 5 minutes away, and they got to see the city from below as the sun set.

The restaurant was small, but had a certain comfort to it.

"This place is so amazing! How did you find it?"

The humble restaurant reminded him of his first host that he actually liked, Kacey Linkolyn.

She was fairly young, in her thirties. She couldn't have kids, so she took in Alexander.

She loved him, and he loved her. But, she had an abusive boyfriend. She told Alexander that she wanted him to be safe, and not risk his life with her boyfriend.

He was removed from Kacey's home, and he was moved to the home-if you could call it that- that he would learn to hate with every part of him.

John could tell Alex liked the restaurant. And the way he really found the restaurant was looking through every single restaurant in the city around that area, and this had good ratings.

"Well, I was looking for some restaurants, and this one popped up. I thought we should try it."

Alex sent him a suspicious glance, sometimes it was weird to have someone that's known you for so long around you constantly, but neither were complaining.

"Really?"

Alex shot John another knowing look, teasing him.

"Okay, I may have looked at every restaurant in the area and stalked all of the reviews."

Alex laughed, thinking about how much effort John had put into the date.

"You are adorable!" Alex said, still giggling from what he had said a second ago.

"And you are beautiful."

Alex blushed and rolled his eyes, the flirting was so obvious, yet it still got him flustered.

"Jeez, you can never stop flirting," Alex rolled his eyes again.

"You know you love it!" John playfully flicked Alex's arm.

"I guess…" Alex leaned across the table to kiss John, avoiding a few pieces on the table.

"Love you." John had always known Alexander was perfect for him the moment they had met ten years ago.

Alex smiled a dopey grin, "Love you too."

Soon enough, their food had arrived.

"This is so good!" Alex thought he would try something new, and he chose right, apparently.

"Yeah. I think that's like, Canadian or something. Since we aren't that far from the border."

"Yeah, that would make sense. I had a friend a long time ago from Minnesota. She had a house up in Canada."

"Oh? What's her name?" Alex didn't usually talk a lot about his past foster placements, and everyone respected that. After a while.

"Lillian. She was from Duluth but had a house in Minneapolis and Winnipeg. She also went to Quebec a lot, I think she moved up there about 6 years ago."

"Where was this?" John knew Alexander had been through many homes and had lost track of all the places.

"Just at a neighboring town a few miles out of Pittsburgh."

"Which one was that?"

"I think 6th. It was one of my better ones. Not the best, not the worst."

After a few minutes, they had eaten their food and paid the check.

"So, what's next?" Alex held John's hand once more as they walked back toward the park.

"Well, you'll have to see when it happens." John knew that Alex absolutely hated surprises, but he would love this.

"Ugh. What is it? You know I despise surprises."

John clicked his tongue, making Alex giggle.

"Jesus, what's so big?" Alex slumped his shoulders, almost giving John puppy dog eyes.

"You'll have to wait," John tugged Alex along.

They walked with their hands tied, Alex resting on John's shoulder the entire way.

"Hey, this way. There's an ice cream stand over there," John pointed and led Alexander to the stand.

"What flavor do you want?" John asked Alex, a few feet away from the person manning the stand.

"Vanilla." Alex was a person of habit, and this was no change from his usual choice.

"Okay."

John walked up to the stand, leaving Alex behind a few paces.

"Yeah. 1 medium vanilla, and 1 medium swirl."

John quickly paid for the ice cream, going back to Alex.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back tomorrow," Alex kissed John's cheek, then took a bite into John's cone, making him mock offense, Alex giggling at his expression.

"It's no problem, I already got everything," John took Alex's hand back in his, letting his boyfriend hold it.

They walked together around the park until they reached a clearing with a fountain.

"This is beautiful," Alex looked around in awe, taking in the fairy lights, the fountain, the overgrowth.

"Hey, Alex?" John asked, letting Alexander lean on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Alex found that this was actually very comfortable, against John's shoulder.

"Close your eyes," John said, now turning and looking at Alex.

"Okay," Alex obliged, "What're you doing?"

Then, John pulled something from his back pocket and got down onto one knee.

"Okay, open your eyes."

When Alex opened his eyes, he immediately started tearing up. John's curls were exploding from the tight ponytail he had put up earlier, showing off every quark and perfection on his face. His freckles glowed in the lighting, exquisitely showing constellations on the masterpiece of his body.

"Alexander Hamilton, I have loved you since the second I met you, and every day I spend with you I love you even more."

Alex gasped, tears gracefully running down his face, glistening on his skin.

John's golden eyes glistened, he even had freckles in his eyes. His brows slightly raised inquisitively, hoping the next words coming out of his love's were what he wished for.

"So, what I am trying to say is..."

Alex knew what he was going to say, but he wanted to hear it.

"Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Dang! I decided to go back and add a little bit of fluff, so hope you enjoyed that. There's going to be some more fluff, but I'm already planning out when everything goes horribly wrong, so enjoy the cutesy stuff for a moment more.**

 **Anyhow, bye, y'all. Have a nice lifetime full of love.**

 **3**


	4. Chapter 4: Boy, I Got Helpless

**A new story, and a new chapter in one day. That's insane! Lately I've just have had an urge to post as much as I can, so be ready for me posting like crazy!**

 **I live in the northern United States, and it's already snowed on October 3rd? I know in Canada it snowed in September (at least from what I've heard. Don't quote me.), but it usually doesn't snow until around Halloween. I'm not ready for it.**

 **Anyways, away from my ranting about weather, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Alex barely needed a second.

"Yes!"

Right as John got onto his feet, Alex jumped into his arms, leaning into a kiss. Alex threw his arms around John's neck, making the kiss even more passionate. When John broke the kiss, they sat down onto the bench in front of the fountain, holding each other, watching the sunset.

"Since everyone's coming around 1 tomorrow, we should go and tell my parents earlier in the day."

John nodded, imagining George and Martha Washington's faces when they told them.

"And, we have to go to South Carolina sometime. My dad has gotten better, he went to rehab for a few months and is going to therapy."

Henry Laurens, John's father, used to get in fights nearly every night with John in high school. And once John started dating Alex, they drifted apart to keep from making the entire house vibrate from the screams every night. A few months ago, Henry went to rehab and currently taking anger management and therapy for his trauma from childhood.

"Of course! It's been forever since I've seen Martha and Mary!" Alex loved John's younger siblings and also thought of them as his younger siblings.

"And James will have to come from London," John added, grinning from ear to ear.

James Hamilton Jr., Alex's older brother. They had reunited when Alex was 16 and had texted every day since. James had been 15 when he moved to England after his mother died. Being 3 years older than Alex, he was now 27. He was married to Josie Davies and was now expecting a baby girl due in 4 months.

"Oh, absolutely," Alex looked up to John, their faces mere inches apart. John closed the space, biting Alex's lower lip. They stayed there for a few more minutes, holding each other and comforting each other with their warmth.

"Should we call an Uber back? Herc will probably yell at us and go into full mom-mode if we're out any longer," Alex broke the silence, starting with a sigh. Neither wanted to move, but not only would the park close soon, but also Hercules would stay up and wait for them.

"I guess," John pulled out his phone and went to the Uber app. He picked a driver, and stood up, pulling Alex up and close to him.

They held each other for a second before moving towards where the ride would be.

The ride seemed to be just 2 minutes, but it was in reality closer to 10. They snuck into the apartment, though were more careless when they realized that Hercules and Lafayette were in their bedroom. John and Alex quickly made their way to their bedroom, glad that the tv was up for once.

Alex stripped to his boxers, put on an oversized t-shirt, and sat on the bed while John did the same. They both slipped under the covers, moving closer to each other.

"Hey," John pulled Alex to his chest, kissing his forehead.

"Hey," Alex wrapped his arms around John's torso, kissing John's chin.

"So.." John trailed off, so much had happened in the past few hours.

"We're engaged…." Alex chuckled. The guy of his dreams had proposed to him.

"Yeah…" John smiled tilting his head down so that he could see Alex more clearly.

Alex looked up at John, taking in his golden tan skin, shoulder- length, brown, curly hair all over the place, his speckled walnut eyes glistening in the low light. John smiled, wrinkling his nose, making his freckled face glowing with happiness.

John thought about how before Alex had moved to be with Washington as a foster kid. How boring and normal his life was. How he just couldn't have been understood, how he felt left in the dark.

The first time John saw Alex, not much had changed since then. Sure, Alex grew a few inches. Otherwise? Well, he didn't get into fights anymore, nor did he constantly shut people as he did for the first year or so that he was with George and Martha Washington. He still had his shoulder-length, dark brown, nearly black hair. His tanned skin had always made his mahogany eyes stand out. He had his few freckles on his cheekbone, his slightly sharp bones stood out. The way his wavy hair fell perfectly to frame his oval-shaped head.

They both studied the other for a minute; they went back to holding each other and just breathed in the other's scent.

* * *

When they both awoke, they smiled at each other, not moving from their position.

"You know, we have to tell everyone today. And go see my parents," Alex couldn't help but smile at the way John cringed at getting up.

"Do we have to? We could just stay here all day…"

Alex rolled his eyes and pulled the covers off of himself. He was about to stand up when John pulled him back down and beside him.

"John, seriously. It's 10 now, so if we get ready in an hour we can go to have lunch with my parents, and get back in time for everyone to get here."

John groaned, then let go of Alex, "Fine. But know that I am reluctant."

Alex grabbed John's arm and pulled him out of the bed, then pulling him into his arms. John and Alex stayed like that for a few moments, holding each other. Alex pulled away, looking up at John. The latter leaned down to Alex, holding a kiss. Alexander put his head against John's shoulder, then spoke.

"You know, John Laurens Hamilton. I like it."

John gasped and looked down.

"No way, Alexander Hamilton Laurens."

"Oh, no. You are taking my name," Alexander found it funny how they had been engaged for barely 24 hours, and they were already thinking about names.

"M-m," he shook his head, curls bouncing, "You are taking the last name, Alexander Hamilton Laurens."

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" John yelled out, praying that they hadn't heard their conversation.

"Yo, Laf is making French toast. He says that if you're not out here in 10 minutes, he's going to eat your food," Hercules said, letting out a small chuckle.

Alex gasped, "He wouldn't dare!"

A faint French accent called from the kitchen, "Oh, I will!"

John laughed at his fiance and his obsession with food. He replied, "Okay. We'll be out in ten!"

Alex quickly ran and grabbed some casual clothes to wear. John made his way over to the wardrobe and did the same, just more calmly. They were both ready in about 8 minutes, so they decided they could linger in the room a minute longer.

"Should I just hide my hand so they don't see the ring?" Alex studied the piece of jewelry, it was gorgeous.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. We want it to be a surprise later."

Alex grinned and moved to face John, "You know I love you, right?"

John smiled, "I love you too, Alexander Hamilton Laurens."

Alex was caught off guard, "You did not just-!"

Before he could finish, John leaned in for another kiss.

"Guys! Stop making out and get in here before Laf and I eat your breakfast!" Hercules actually screamed from the kitchen.

They sighed, then relented and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't as long as I intended, but I'll probably post the next chapter tonight ot tomorrow some time. I love this story so much, and I plan on having it be sweet for a while. I'm also writing a prologue to this that's inspired by the Bruno Mars song 'Little Ms. Perferct.' I'll probably just post the prologues here, but if you think I should post them as a different story, let me know.**

 **I should probably start paying attention to my dogs. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love, Family, Announcements

**Hey! This chapter is super long, it's 18,115 characters and 3,220 words. It was a nightmare to edit. Also, do you like long chapters, or do you prefer shorter chapters broken up into parts? I'm fine with both, so it would be amazing to have some feedback on that.**

 **So, I'm ordering my Halloween costume because you are never too old to celebrate, and it's my favorite holiday.**

 **Anyways, I'm planning on doing a prologue and I think John is going to be in football, so to all of the Americans who pay attention to football, what position do you think he would be? Because Hercules is definitely quarterback, and I'm planning on having Lafayette be in a different sport. So this would be amazing to have some feedback on, too.**

 **Okay, let's get to this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When they walked into the kitchen, Alex immediately saw Lafayette eyeing his food as he ran to the breakfast bar; he rushed over and starting eating. John laughed, knowing how Alex would do anything for food.

"So, John and I are going to Mom and Dad's house around 11, and coming back in time for when everyone gets here," Alex managed through bites of his breakfast.

"Oh? Special occasion?" Lafayette was now looking at John and Alexander, wondering what had happened.

Alex and John simply looked at each other and grinned, confusing Hercules and Lafayette.

"What? What happened?" Hercules sounded very curious and suspicious. No one would put anything rash over John and Alexander at times.

John chuckled at his friend's innocence and blindness on the topic, though he didn't blame them, they hadn't a clue of what events happened last night. Alex took another bite into the pastry while John sipped on tea.

"What? Are we missing something?" Hercules was very suspicious now, eyeing the couple.

John and Alex continued to eat, thoughts of their reaction when they told them overrunning any other thing.

* * *

John pulled into the driveway of the Washington family estate.

"Alright. You ready?" John looked over to Alex, grinning.

"Yeah, let's do this," Alex knew that his parents would be ecstatic.

John smiled, then leaned in for one last kiss. Alex smiled in the kiss, their foreheads touching. John pulled away, staring lovingly at Alex.

"Alright, come on."

They got out of the car and walked up the walk to the front door. Alex rung the doorbell twice before the couple heard footsteps rushing towards them. The door opened to Martha and George Washington, their hounds behind them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Alex embraced Martha tightly, then moved over to hug George.

"Hey, Alex! Any special occasion?" George could see through their facade quickly.

Alex and John looked at each other, grinning like young children.

"Yeah, actually. I guess we should go inside so that the dogs don't get out."

Martha led the men to the family room, letting the dogs jump onto Alex and John once they were sat down.

"So, what happened?" Martha asked, looking at the young couple.

Alex and John looked at each then screamed in unison while the former held up his hand to show the ring, "We're engaged!"

Martha immediately gasped and lunged towards Alex, almost yelling, "That's amazing Honey!"

Then, it was George's turn. The man reached over and hugged Alex while Martha embraced John.

"So, who is changing their last name?" George asked once Martha was back beside him.

"John," Alex said at the same time that John said, "Alex."

Martha giggled, and George chuckled at the boys. Martha asked, "Does anyone else know?"

John and Alex both shook their heads while John spoke, "No, we were planning on telling them when everyone came over later."

George nodded, thinking about how his other son would react.

* * *

John and Alex were outside of their apartment door, waiting a second before everyone started freaking out. After a few more seconds, they walked into the large home.

"ALEX!" Eliza jumped up and ran over to her best friend, nearly clinging to him.

"Hey, 'Liza," Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling.

Eliza pulled away and tilted her head upwards, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

John walked over to the fridge to grab himself a cup of tea and get a cup of coffee for Alex. The latter walked over to the loveseat, sitting down next to John and taking his cup of coffee.

Angelica stared at Alex's hand, "Alex, what the fuck is that on your ring finger?"

Everyone looked over, wondering what Angelica was talking about. John and Alex sipped on their drinks, matching sly expressions on their faces.

Peggy gasped, screaming "No way!"

John pulled Alex closer, while Alex slowly nodded.

"YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?!" almost everyone yelled together, their mouths gaping open.

John spoke, nearly whispering, "Yup.."

Eliza and Peggy sprang up and tackled the boys on the loveseat, though luckily their drinks were on the table.

"When did you get engaged?" Maria asked eagerly from behind the two youngest Schuyler sisters. Her hands were shaking slightly as she pulled Eliza up.

"Just last night, but we've already told my parents," Alex said, curling back up to John.

"Can I be your maid of honor?" Eliza asked, grinning stupidly.

"Non, I will be his best man," Lafayette argued with Eliza, wanting to keep Alex to himself.

Alex and John laughed, amused by the small arguments the pair could have. Granted, Lafayette was his brother, but Eliza was his best friend. And John was probably going to call dibs.

"I call being the flower girl!" Peggy yelled, even though she was 22. But when did Peggy ever act her age?

"Nope. _I_ would be a better flower girl," Hercules said, waving his hand in dismissal.

John whispered to Alex below his breath so that no one else would hear, "They all are going to flip when I tell them Martha and Mary are being the flower girls."

Alex chuckled, knowing that would be the perfect role for the young kids. Alex silently gasped, only John realizing.

"What?" John was slightly worried, not knowing the meaning of the small realization.

"We have to tell James. He's going to lose his mind," Alex shook his head, reaching to grab his coffee.

John chuckled at his boyf- _fiancé's_ caffeine addiction. That kind of hit him, knowing that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved more than anything. Alex sipped on his coffee for a minute, taking in everything. He looked up toward John's face, and John leaned in to kiss him.

They were only kissing for a few moments before Angelica yelled, "Hey! Just because you're engaged doesn't mean that you can make out in front of us!"

Everyone erupted in laughter, _absolutely adoring_ Angelica's reaction to the couple showing affection.

"Angie, come on. I still need to be the flower girl, and I _will_ fight for it," Peggy replied to her eldest sister.

"Guys! At least I'll be Alex's maid of honor!" Eliza cut in.

"En aucune façon! Je serai le meilleur homme d'Alex, écarte-toi, simple Américain," Laf spit back, making both Alex and John giggle.

 _No way! I will be Alex's best man, step aside, mere American._

"Laf!" Alex and John yelled in unison, both erupting in roars of giggles.

"What did you say? I still haven't learned French in 14 years," Hercules sighed, he _had_ known Lafayette for 14 years, but still hadn't been able to learn French in that timeline.

"Laf, can I _please_ tell them?" Alex asked, still giggling.

"D'accord. As long as Angelica doesn't kill me," Lafayette shuddered, backing behind Hercules.

"Why would I kill him?" Angelica inquired, now having a stone expression.

"Well, what he said roughly translates to 'No way. I will be Alex's best man, step aside, mere American.'" John translated, chuckling along with Alex as they waited to see what Angelica's reaction.

"Laf, first of all, you love America." She paused. "And second of all, take that back before I commit a homicide."

Everyone laughed while the French immigrant threw up his hands in defeat. And the night went like that, laughing, and planning for the wedding. Later that night, Alex and John were in their bedroom, getting ready to tell their siblings about the engagement.

"Okay, James will be calling any second now," Alex fidgeted with his fingers, anxious about telling his older brother.

"Hey," John took his Alex's hands into his, moving slightly to meet the other's line of vision, "everything is going to go amazing, and we'll be able to start planning more intensely once everyone knows."

John wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, letting the other put his around John's neck, leaning in to touch lips. Alex grinned, his teeth clashing into John's, making them both chuckle. John swept his tongue along Alex's lips, Alex biting John's bottom lip. The former shifted so that he could reach John more easily. John pressed his forehead against Alex's, staring into his eyes.

They jumped when Alex's laptop started buffering on Skype. Alexander shifted back to his place beside John so that it would be easier for James to see them both. After a few seconds of static and buffering, James and Josie were sitting at a breakfast bar.

"Hey, James!" Alex hailed his right hand, glad to see his brother's face.

"Hey Alex, John," James British accent was pronounced; it had taken Alex a while to get used to it.

"Hey, guys!" Josie called, smiling brightly.

"So, what exactly is going on? We don't usually Skype," James looked suspiciously at Alex and John, not knowing what they had to say.

"Well, I guess _something_ happened," John smirked.

"What was it?" Josie was leaned forward slightly, showing her curiosity.

"Well…" Alex trailed off, finding that just showing them would be better.

Alex raised up his left hand, showing the piece of jewelry on his ring finger.

Josie gasped, "Oh, my God! That's amazing!" Josie clapped. In the background, they could hear James and Josie's dog barking.

"That's awesome, really. Where do you think you'll have the wedding?" James wrapped his right arm around Josie's shoulders.

"We don't know yet. But, somewhere outside probably," Alex said this as John nodded at the last statement.

"Okay. Well, we have to go Josie has a doctor appointment. Bye Alex, love you. Bye John," James waved goodbye to them.

"Bye, guys!" Josie had with a wave as the call ended.

"Alright, now for Martha, Mary, Henry, and James," John pulled Alex closer for a second. Alex leaned against John's shoulder, sighing.

"So, will we have to let Hercules and Peggy be flower girls with Mary and Martha?" Alex grinned.

John chuckled, "I don't know, it seems like if we do, then they will be at each other's necks."

Alex shrugged, setting up Skype with Henry, John's older brother. They only had to wait a few seconds before they saw all four of John's siblings.

"Hey, Jackie!" Mary called, being the second youngest.

"Hey, Jack!" James cried, waving to his older brother.

"Jackie!" Martha waved, grinning widely.

"Hey, John, Alex. So is there anything new?" Henry asked, apparently, everyone knew that the couple was up to something.

"Well, let's just say Alex is finally going to be your brother," John looked over to Alex, who glanced back and smiled.

"What?" James asked, clearly not picking up.

"Wait, you two are engaged?!" Martha jumped up, her grin widening if that was possible.

"Congrats!" Henry had been supportive of John since he had told his older that he was gay, and was ecstatic when he and Alex started dating.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Mary asked before Martha replied.

"You're too old to be a flower girl."

"Nonsense, of course, you can," Alex smiled, Martha tried to hide her excitement with an eye roll, but Alex could tell that she was still joyous about the occasion.

"Time for supper!" the maid called from what was probably the kitchen or dining room.

"We gotta go, by John, bye Alex!" Henry waved.

"Bye Jackie! Bye Lexi!" Mary grin was ear-to-ear now.

"Bye Alex, bye Jack!" Martha didn't bother hiding her excitement now.

"Bye, Jack, Alex!" James was the last to speak before the call was ended.

John moved the laptop aside, making Alex face him.

"Well, fiance.." John smirked, saying flirtatiously.

"I still have to call Aaron," Alex gave him a look that was to say 'in a minute, not now.'

John groaned, "But, can't you just tell him in the morning?"

"No, besides, he's our friend, too."

Alex pushed a strand of hair behind his ear while he went to call Aaron on the phone.

"Alex, hey. What's up?" Aaron Burr's voice rang from the phone.

"Well, since it was getting late, John and I just figured to call."

"Oh?" Alex could already imagine Aaron's suspicious expression. John seemed to be getting impatient, so he climbed around until he was behind Alex.

"Well…" Alex trailed off when John started hugging him from behind.

"Well?" Aaron still had a suspicious tone.

John then started to kiss Alex's neck. Alex gasped a little, surprised.

"Everything okay?" Alex thanked whoever for not letting Aaron catch on.

"Yeah-yeah. So-sorry," Alex stuttered while John quietly chuckled.

"So, what's going on?" Aaron took back his suspicious tone.

"Well," Alex gently pushed John away, which made the latter grunt, "John and I are engaged!"

"That's terrific, Alex!" Aaron abandoned his suspicious tone, adopting a more joyful, optimistic one.

"Wait, ohh…" Aaron had a realization just then, most likely why Alex had gasped and was stuttering.

"What-what?" John had now taken to nibbling on Alex's ear, leaving him slightly flustered.

"Well, I have to eat supper and watch some movies with Theo, good luck you two."

Alex gasped as Aaron hung up, making John snicker.

"Seriously, what the heck?" Alex's face was bright red, he looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, I know how you _love_ when I flirt like that in public or in front of friends, so I decided to show you how much I loved you," John smirked and gasped theatrically when Alex playfully slapped his arm.

"My lover, shall you care of me?" John raised his hand to his forehead, Alex giggled at his obsession with the theater.

"You can be _so_ extra sometimes," Alex rolled his eyes, beaming brightly.

"Yet, you said yes," John smirked, Alex laughed.

"Oh my gosh, we can hear you flirting from the living room!" Hercules yelled, making Alex and John alike laugh loudly.

"Should we just go out there?" Alex asked, rolling his neck.

"Sure, but first," John leaned in, grabbing Alex's hips to pull him closer.

Alex sighed slightly, pulling John even closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. Alexander bit John's bottom lip, letting John's tongue intertwine with his. They were so close they could feel each other's heartbeat, feeding off of each other's energy, in the best way possible. Their kiss was passionate, and Alexander was brought back into the past before he and John had even started dating.

" _So, Alex. Why do you write so much?" John asked, startling Alex._

" _Jesus, John. I didn't know you guys had gotten back," Alex sighed, realizing that he had been writing for hours._

 _John chuckled, stepping forward. Alex gave him a suspicious, innocent look as to wonder what the former was planning on doing. John smirked and pulled Alex by the hand so that they were against each other. John tilted his head down so that he and Alex's lips could meet._

Alex smiled, making his and John's teeth clash. John opened his eyes and grinned, moving slightly so that their heads clashed together.

"YO! If you don't hurry we'll only get pineapple pizzas!" Hercules yelled once again, making Alexander make a childish face, that forced John to laugh.

"I guess we should if we want to not watch them eat an abomination."

John got up first, having to pull Alex up by his arms. They were both relieved to find that there was no pizza and made their way to the large couch.

"Ugh. Finally. What kind of pizza do you want?" Hercules grunted, looking at the app on his phone.

Alex moved so that he was laying on John's body, then shrugged.

"Mes amies, please tell me you won't get all flirty," Lafayette rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna have to deal with it," Alex smirked, leaning in to kiss John another time.

John happily kissed Alex back, cupping one side of his face.

Lafayette and Hercules groaned, "I'm putting on a movie," Hercules said, putting down his phone. Alex broke away from the kiss, looking at John for a second. He then moved his head so that he could see the television, but also rest on John.

It took Laf and Herc a few minutes to pick something, eventually deciding on the new season American Horror Story. It wasn't too scary, but John admittedly did enjoy when Alex pulled into him when there was jumpscare or build-up in tension. Not too long after they started watching tv, their pizzas arrived. Alex moved over slightly so that he was next to John, just not laying on him like before.

"Dieu merci, does this mean you won't make out?" Lafayette said as Alex took a bite of the pizza.

"No promises," Alex looked over to John with a smirk, seeing the boy share it.

God, he loved when John smiled. It felt like his whole world was in the hands of his lover, he always loved the way when his golden-brown eyes crinkled when he laughed, his dangerous smirk, his freckles speckling the entirety his body.

Alexander wondered how he was lucky enough to have him, how he was lucky enough to have everyone, _how he was lucky enough to be alive._ Of course, he didn't deserve anyone or anything, he was no saint, he was going to hell if there was one. But all he knew, was that he loved John more than anything in the universe.

* * *

 **This came out better than I expected. And I mean, way better.**

 **So, I finished editing this in the middle of a blizzard, and my power was out, too, so I am sitting on my couch with my three dogs, blankets, a book, and my laptop waiting for the power to come back on.**

 **About my other story** _ **How Lucky We Are To Be Alive Right Now**_ **! I have been getting amazing feedback on it, and I plan for it to go on for a while. It's just that I haven't had a lot of time to write and edit these stories. The day that I'm doing this, my mom had me stay home because last night I couldn't fall asleep until 1 a.m., and I had a few panic attacks through the day. So please understand that I'm doing my best to get these out as fast as I can.**

 **(Side note:** _ **How Lucky We Are To Be Alive Right Now**_ **is very difficult to write the story because I have not experienced some of the themes personally, and I want to make it believable to a point where I am happy with it, and also that I feel is** _ **able**_ **to be put out. And some of the later themes I won't go into deeper than you might want because they are personal triggers for me.)**

 **Thank you for leaving such amazing reviews and following and favoriting my stories, they make me** _ **so**_ **happy.**

 **Have a nice day, Y'all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: I Will Be Here

A week had passed, and everyone was joyous about the recent engagement, and soon following holidays and traditions.

"So, what do you think we should do for Halloween?" Alexander lay on top of John, arms wrapped around the latter's torso.

"I don't know, Laf will probably want to do something French, Herc will probably want to go out drinking, Aaron will most likely want to stay home and watch Netflix or something…" Alex trailed off, nuzzling his head into the crook John's neck.

"Yeah... Well, we still have a few weeks to figure everything out. And after, we still have Christmas, and then we can get into full wedding mode."

Alex felt John grin. He imagined his tan, freckled face in the dim, nearly black darkness of their bedroom.

"Yeah…" Alexander ran his hand through John's curls, stopping halfway to nestle it there.

John's grinned widened, he then put one hand to Alex's back, the other resting on the back of the latter's head.

"I love you."

Alex grinned into John's skin, "I love you, too."

And they went to sleep like that, until about 5 in the morning.

" _No, you're not going out without me."_

" _Please, Thomas. It's just John, Laf, and Herc," Alexander looked pleadingly at Thomas._

" _What did you just say?" Fury burned in Thomas Jefferson's eyes, making him look the Devil himself._

" _Thomas, please," Alexander was now backed against a wall, he held his hands up in surrender._

 _Slap._

Alexander gasped, hyperventilating. He hadn't dreamed of _him_ in months. Why now? John stirred at his fiancé's sudden awakening.

"Alex? Everything okay?" John's voice was drowned in concern and drowsiness, tinged slightly with fear. Alex just shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek and onto John's skin. Was he crying?

"Shh, Shh. It's alright," John stroked the smaller man's hair, not knowing what Alex had dreamed about, just knowing that he needed comfort.

It took a few minutes for Alexander to calm to a reasonable level, and when he did, John was rushing to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. Alex sat up, hugging his knees against his chest, panic overwhelming him. John handed Alex the glass, sitting down next to him on the bed, his face screwed in concern.

"You okay?" John rubbed small circles into Alex's left shoulder, an attempt at calming him slightly.

"John, I dreamed about him," Alex gasped, sobbing into his hands.

John felt terrible, he remembered how he hadn't even batted an eye when Alex had gotten more anxious, how many bruises he got.

"Oh, Alex." John pulled Alexander to him, shifting so the boy could cry into his shoulder.

Alexander did exactly that. An immigrant orphan, sobbing into a much larger, just as loving man, embracing the other. It was a sight, and that's how they were found a mere 20 minutes later by their roommates.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, "I heard sobbing, is everything alright?" the French voice echoed through the door.

Lafayette's French accent was more pronounced when he was concerned, he often took it whenever Alex was the subject of concern in high school.

"Yeah, everything's alright," John lifted his head so that his voice wasn't muffled.

"D'accord. I'm coming in."

Lafayette opened the door, illuminating his frizzy hair and large, muscular frame.

"What happened?" The French man sat down aside from both of them, though keeping his eyes on his younger brother.

"Just a nightmare, nothing too bad," Alex shook his head. The statement was true, though sometimes he would dream of _his_ words in the tone of John, or Lafayette, or Eliza, or any of his friends and family, really.

"If you need anything, remember, you can always wake John or I," Lafayette didn't know if his grammar was correct, but he got the point well across.

"I know," Alex nodded as the hallway light shone on them.

"Hey, we might as well start getting ready, we have errands to run today."

John stretched and yawned for a minute, sitting up straighter, hand finding Alex's back once more. He didn't really enjoy the thought of getting up and getting ready, but he knew it would help rouse Alex.

"Can we just stay in bed today? You're still off work for a few more days, and we are up to date on everything." Alex pleaded with John, doing puppy-dog eyes at him to convince him.

Lafayette groaned at them, standing up and gliding to the door, "have a sleep day, copains. You seem to need it. Oh, et s'il te plaît, arrête de flirter tout le temps. Ça devient gênaunt quand on est parfois l'un sur l'autre." He winked and strode back to his and Hercules's bedroom.

" _Oh, and please stop flirting all the time. It gets awkward when you are all over each other sometimes."_

Alex chuckled, then laid back down, pulling John down to the mattress with him.

John giggled, his eyes crinkling upwards and his smile showing his pearly white teeth, "You know we still have to do something. Like, go grocery shopping."

Alex groaned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Yeah, no. I like my idea better." He curled back into John, who was still attempting to rouse Alex once more, with little motivation to get up himself, and ended up wrapping his arms around Alex and allow himself to drift off.

When they awoke, a loud commotion was coming from the kitchen and living area.

* * *

 **Hey. It's been a while, and I'm really sorry about that. I haven't been able to write and a bunch of stuff from my personal life has been coming up. This is no promise I'll update every day, but I'm starting to plan what I'm doing for everything.**

 **But thank you so much that has been reviewing and favoriting my works, it means so much. I'm going to work more on How Lucky We Are To Be Alive Right Now.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
